


Screen

by strippinfor_eren



Series: Vessel [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I finally wrote something without angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: Naruto is ending a livestream when Kakashi gets home.





	Screen

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of person A kissing person B while they’re on a live, thinking they’re filming, and saying “edit it out later,” has been on my mind for so long. I put my own little twist on it though! This doesn’t have a plot whatsoever it’s just a quick fluff that’s a little all over but it’s Kakashi and Naruto. Hope you enjoy!

Naruto scrolled through his Twitter, looking at all of the questions that his fans had asked him for his Q&A. He sighed when he looked at the amount of time he had been on the live.

“Alright guys, this is the last question!” He shifted to get more comfortable. “@thebigsandfan wants to know ‘Will you ever do a collab with Gaara?’”

Naruto had to think for a moment. He smiled fondly as he remembered their first meeting. “That is something for the future, if I can help it. When Gaara and I met last week it was quite the ride, but I definitely want to do a video or videos with him.” He turned his head to the side at the sound of the door unlocking. He ignored it for now. Scrolling through the comments was his first priority until later. “Aw, you guys, I didn’t realize how much you wanted to see that.”

“Haha, I love you too, @myartisbetterthanyours.”

Naruto furrowed his brow at the incoming mentions of Kakashi, popping up like a rapid fire. He would’ve heard if Kakashi had moved anywhere near him. “You guys seem quite infatuated with my hubby,” he muttered, leaning back in his chair and shrieking at the warm body he felt. “Kakashi!” A soft chuckle left said man, arms wrapping around his chest as Kakashi laid his head on Naruto’s shoulder. A small blush settled on Naruto’s face at the action. “I was just about to end the live. Say goodbye to the fans.” Kakashi smiled sweetly and waved. “Keep supporting my fox here! He deserves all the love he can get.”

The fans cooed, others going off with hate but Naruto tended to ignore that when Kakashi was with him. The only opinions he didn’t care about were the negative ones about his relationship. He could and would never let anything like that get between them. “Bye, you guys. See you next Friday!”

Naruto reached forward, intending to move the mouse to end the live, when Kakashi kissed him. Right there. In front of thousands of people. His eyes widened and his lips parted ever so slightly, that faint blush working towards a darker red. Kakashi had kissed him before when he was filming and things like that where he could edit it out but this was live. Naruto stared at the flood of comments, squawking indignantly when he turned and realized Kakashi was no longer there.

“Love you guys, bye!” he ended quickly, making sure to exit before following after Kakashi. “Baaabe, you can’t just do that! The fans go crazy and want to see more.” Kakashi hummed in favor of an actual answer, sifting through the cabinets and grabbing random ingredients. “Pork cutlet tonight?”

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. Kakashi was a menace. He smiled despite himself when he noticed Kakashi was happier than usual. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great,” was the answer.

Naruto popped himself onto the counter, sitting beside the stove where Kakashi was working. “So.. what’s got you in such a good mood?” Kakashi shrugged. “Just had a good day is all.” Naruto ‘ahh’ed. An overly dramatic sigh escaped Kakashi. “I got promoted and now I’m only taking orders from the CEO.”

Naruto gasped. “No way! That’s amazing!” Kakashi nodded and hummed, setting down the big bowl and pouring a few ingredients in. Naruto groaned, leaning his head against the cabinets. “What do you want?”

Naruto groaned again, holding out his arms. Kakashi ignored him, getting the meat out of the fridge. “Kakashi, I haven’t seen you all day. Come here.”

A sigh and there was a body between Naruto’s arms and legs. Naruto smiled, caging Kakashi in with his legs and gripping his face to bring him closer. They kissed, Naruto pulling at Kakashi’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I missed you.” “Yeah, yeah,” Kakashi answered, wishing Naruto would shut up so he could hear all the sounds he would pull from the blond. A moan escaped not too long after as Kakashi invaded Naruto’s mouth with his tongue.

Kakashi released Naruto, watching the grin take over when those blue eyes opened. “Can I cook now? Or are you still gonna be needy?” Not that it was different from any other night. Naruto pouted, letting his legs relax as they fell from Kakashi’s waist. “So mean, Kashi. I just wanted some kisses.”

He couldn’t help but to snort, shaking his head. “Mhm. Alright, you got your kiss, now I’m making the food.” Naruto pouted more, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. “Dinner can wait, can’t it? We should celebrate your promotion~,” Naruto suggested. Kakashi sighed, moving further away and getting back to working on the pork cutlet.

His fox could be annoying, but he wouldn’t trade him for anyone else.

“Kashi?”

“What is it, Naruto?”

“I love you.”

“Hm.”

If Kakashi cracked a smile at that, neither mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who I had in mind when I made the @‘s?


End file.
